


Here to stay

by Grinning_Shadow



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Other, future Quirrel/Ghost, teen for now, there be a whole load of shipping and mature stuff later so fair warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinning_Shadow/pseuds/Grinning_Shadow
Summary: A restless ghost of Hallownest isn't one to simple fade away.





	1. No sleep

Nothingness. No sound disturbed air, no light to pierce darkness, everything was still. The Shadow Sea slept, unbothered. It was comforting, it was home.

They did not know were they ended and their siblings begone, embraced by darkness old as time. Their kin slept contently, no dreams of painful light plaguing their minds and the noisy world above non of their concern now.

It felt odd, though, leading their mind to wonder elsewhere. Perhaps of little surprise, considering how they lived- long years spend wandering the lands with only their curiosity as guide. After all it was that need to know that led them to the corpse of old kingdom and uncovered memories of their past. It was a hard journey and the truth was painful, but looking back they had no regrets in their decision. The past was finally left behind with it's ghosts put to rest and now living could make a future for themselves.

Thinking on what a future may bring was not something they had put much thought to; little had mattered for them in the long run. Now? Now they found themself wondering how the world above them was fairing. They may have went on this quest for personal reason, but it became evident quickly that their actions will have consequences and the bugs living in Hallownest will be affected. What happened to Myla made it painfully clear. And so they took action, but now that dust had settled not knowing the state of things were making them restless.

Was infection gone? How Hornet was fairing in the wake of the battle? There was a lot of questions and no way of knowing.

Surface of the Shadow Sea rippled lightly, echoing their wondering mind; wordless presence of kin pushing against their mind in comforting gesture. The sentiment was clear- it was over, they could all finally rest. As much as being amongst their siblings felt like belonging the world above called them; memories of twisting roads and harsh plains, faces that became familiar. They missed it.

Shadows hummed to live as they pondered on this plight. Stopping Radiance came with a high price, but before they given up to their fate they needed to set this worries to rest. Then, at last they could accept their place and perhaps with time sleep eternally as world goes on without them.

It took effort to drag themself out of the hold of the Void, their home reluctant to let go. Eventually they managed to gather form and the world changed to colors and sounds. After their time spend in total darkness without slightest noise even the Abyss shocked their senses into awareness. Sound of ink pouring over the edges of bowl, empty eyes of the creature long gone- they recognized this chambers. Senses slowly adjusting and whereabouts known, they decided on making their way to Ancient Basin first, then they could make farther plans. Only as they dropped over the edge of the bowl and failed to hit the ground with solid weight that their unfortunate state reminded of itself.

They had lost shell. Body, too damaged in the fight with both Hollow Knight and Radiance in the end became nothing but hindrance, beaten and scorched. So they had torn it apart, with ruthlessness born of many battles. Without constrains of their weak physical form nothing prevented them from tearing into Radiance. It was only after, in the safety of the Void that they realized what it meant. 

They didn't feel anything. A brush of a tendrils that replaced their limbs against floor provided little more then a dull impression of contact- no sensation of smooth rock, no temperature. Even as they floated over the Shadow Sea they did not sense a wisp of wind. Tough the harsh light from lighthouse proved to be of a great irritation, were it from their sensitive sight or instinctive they didn't know; they persisted forward regardless.

From there ascending Abyss was a simple matter, nothing like scaling outcrops, crawl thru tunnels and climbing jutting rock formations when a mistake meant a fall to the bottom. Not that it would have killed them, but old fears lingered. Ability to fly had always fascinated them, tough now that they were free to do so there were no satisfaction. At least the entrance was still opened; a part of them was expecting to be sealed away, discarded once the deed was done. Hornet made it clear that her interest lay in guarding Hallownest and she made no secret of how she felt about their kind.

Distracted, they almost missed it, but a glint of light caught their attention. They stared. Resting against the side of ancient tablet was their nail, intricate design and gleam of metal unmistakable. What really had their focus was the splintered remains of pale mask. How does one feel when their own remains stare back at them? Regret? Denial? Acceptance of their fate? 

It didn't shock them to see what was left of their body, they didn't need evidence to know they no longer were alive. Not that they were truly dead either and perhaps that what bothered them. They were not afraid of death, not after experiencing it so many times. Even if it was final, they lived a long life and could accept the end. But this state? It was all to easy to reach into the blankness inside them and let the world fade away; back to when they still were whole and didn't have to exist the rest of the time as a sleepless shadow. But then what? They won't leave Hallownest to decay and collapse on itself and Hornet for all their differences did not deserve to see her home turn into nightmare, nor did they wish to see her die again. And their sibling... they deserved rest. No dreams, no Light.

They were not turning back, not when their selfishness will cost dearly for others.

Shooting last glance they left a broken mask and their nail behind. Corridors of Ancient Basin were as silent and deserted as ever, occasional scraping of shadow creepers the only sign of life. A strange thought tickled their mind- hadn't Hornet called them a ghost of this old kingdom? They truly were one now.

They wondered if she too will find amusement in how fitting the name had become. A Ghost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta readed and english isn't my first language so you just gonna deal with it. Writing a story in different language is hard.


	2. A long road

Gentle sound of trickling water beckoned them to old fountain. Worn and stained, statue of Pale King gazed over the room with dripping eyes. Ghost spared a glance at the husks of long gone royal retainers, loyal and waiting till their last breath for someone who abandoned them. Pitiful sight. Raising head, they stared in the eyes of their 'father', wondering coldly if now he was happy. They did what their kind was designed for, maybe by their own choice, but in the end King got what he wanted. 

Was this kingdom worth all the sacrifices and pain inflicted to keep it alive? All this for being the one in control, the one to decide the order of life. Well, now their 'father' could be happy- a forgotten kingdom devoid of life, but all his once more. In the end fate dealt King a deserving punishment for all his sins: with Light gone bugs will inhabit the ruins of Hallownest once more, but it won't be in his vision and time will wash away the remnants of old history. They were content with this outcome.

Ghost felt it long before the tall figure blocked the entrance. They turned to face the other.  
Hollow Knight stood hunched, great horned head bowed low to not scrape ceiling, blank eyes watched them. Ghost studied their sibling, curious for the reason they were here, but unbothered by intrusion. If Hollow Knight wanted to leave Void, Ghost would not refuse them that wish. They might be the Heart of Void, but they didn't rule it, only led. Their sibling was free to roam this lands, if they so desired. Tough looking at the state Hollow Knight was in Ghost has to question their choice to wake up and leave the safety of the darkness.

The madness of infection might have been gone but the damage done by it and the wounds, both dealt by Ghost and themself, were gruesome. Void is a powerful, but not benevolent entity. Hollow Knight had been kept alive and safe in the dark, but there was nothing more it could do for them but to let them sleep in peace and let time heal wounds. And taking in the way others chest heaved with labored breathing and how unsteady they were on their feet it was clear that even getting out of the Abyss took a great effort on their sibling's broken body.

Was it any other bug, such injuries would be lethal, but their kind was tenacious. Wasn't Ghost a prime evidence of it? Even their lifeless siblings lingered in this world; Hollow Knight would persevere, even weak and vulnerable as they were now. Still...

Pale King designed them voiceless, but like everything living they felt pain. Perhaps their silence let 'father' convince himself that they were not suffering, that quiet behind a sealed door meant they didn't cry out for help. Whatever reason, it left them mutely suffering. Ghost knew that feeling all too well. There was nothing they could do for the rest of their kin, but they could help easy off the pain for the Hollow Knight.

Out of habit Ghost reached for their chest to pluck a map from within only to have their tendril grope uselessly against sheer darkness. They stared at it in confusion. This had never happened before. Were they unable to access all that they hide within self? Had the loss of a shell meant they lost everything they had or the link had been severed and they needed to find another way to get to their possessions.

Pushing that concern aside for later, Ghost glided past their sibling, titling head in silent call for them to follow. Exiting the chamber they caught other starring up at the face of the statue, pausing in their track. Perhaps their sibling wished to stay? Tough Ghost had no warm feelings for their 'father', they had no way of knowing how their sibling felt. But it looked like they had no need to worry as the great vessel finally turned away and shambled over.

Now to decide on the best way. The lack of the map was unfortunate, but it wasn't the first time they had no clear routs and by now they were familiar with the main roads. Hollow Knight needed to sleep and a boost to speed healing along so their best option were hot springs. The downside was that using stag ways was not an option- in the state Ghost was in they were more then likely to scare old stag to death and they liked the ancient bug too much to risk that. Having their sibling go along in their weak state and without directions was wrong too. Of course they could try to climb their way up the ruin elevator shaft, but Ghost had a suspicion that maybe too much for other vessel. Tramway would be of no use with the pass lost and there were only few ways out of the deepest part of the kingdom. The climb it was then- they will just have to take it slow and careful.

Their suspicion was confirmed as soon as Hollow Knight clawed at the wall to climb their way up. Their sibling didn't simple favor one arm, it appeared useless. How they even managed to leave abyss with such handicap? 

Clawed fingers sunk deep into stone, Hollow Knight pulled themself up, taloned feet digging in the wall as additional support. Ghost was confused as what exactly they were to do next without ability to reach for another support but they got their answer as other vessel's body tensed as if a spring coil and in one mighty push of legs they surged up. In a second it took Ghost to register the move and realize it was not enough to clear the height of the bluff their sibling warped out of existence, blinking back a split second later, claws securely holding at the edge and wasting no time to clamber the rest of the way. Once firm on their feet, Hollow Knight turned to regard them. As impressive as that move was Ghost saw the minute tremors in their siblings limbs. This will be a long haul, but if Hollow Knight could endure the hardest part they would be free. Freedom was worth the pain. If worse comes Ghost will help however they could.

After a moment to gather strength they continued. A short ascend by spiral stairs revealed a stroke of good luck; tram cabin was summoned, open doors awaiting for passengers. Ghost didn't remember if it was them who left it here or maybe someone else has used it since then. Doubtfully that anyone had means of activating this machine or any reason to be in this part of kingdom. But if they could use tramway it opened another option. It wasn't ideal, but maybe easier on their sibling. Darting inside Ghost didn't had to wait for other to follow. While it was clear that the cabin was not build for bugs of the larger sizes, Hollow Knight had little trouble in settling; long legs folded under they set between rows of benches, plopping chin on the back of close by seat.

With other vessel comfortable for a long trip Ghost pressed on the botton; doors closing as machinery creaked to life. Deepnest was waiting for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the miracles that some nice comments and kudos do ^_^ The story continues and oh we have a surprise guest!  
> Plz do leave kudos or comments if you actually like the story, bacause I will greatly appreciate some feedback. God knows tumblr part of fandom doesn't give a shit about anything but art XD


	3. A gift

Deepnest is a dangerous place. Dark twisting and turning tunnels with predators ready to ambush you from above or under your own feet; routs that were clearly made for crawling creatures. For those who not called this place home this tunnels were a death trap. Ghost had their fare share of close calls and painful mistakes here, but once you learn the patterns of your enemies and knew of the trappings it was just a matter of being careful. And they were rather fond of the softly glowing plants and fungus. Even in a place like Deepnest one could find beauty. There was one thing that Ghost would never be used to, tough.

It was never quiet. Scuttling of many legs as something crawled by, rumbling of dirt being shifted thru somewhere, screeches of different critters, ground shaking rumbles as giants passed thru the tunnels. The constant noise put them on edge, never sure if the source was close by and what it was. And with how sensitive their hearing was any laud noise was a jab of pain in their head. So while traveling thru the garpeds tunnels was the shortest way to their destination it was exhausting. Tough the echoing rumbles were barely heard now Hollow Knight still scratched at the side of their mask. Ghost knew that feeling. At least they were finally here.

Cavern of hot springs was alight with shimmering water, lights dancing against bubbling surface. It was one of the few safe places in Deepnest, as beasts that thrived in darkness avoided brightly lit places. They won't be disturbed here.

Strangely Hollow Knight paid little mind to springs, heading for the passage on the other side of the cavers with a purpose. Their sibling had been oddly driven once they stepped out of the tram. Weather regaining some strength with rest or eager to explore they had moved thru tunnels with new energy. And tough Ghost knew that excitement of wandering new grounds they also were too familiar with Deepnest to allow their sibling to go deeper in their current state. Lashing out tendril against the water the laud splash was enough to get Hollow Knight's attention. Stopping in their track they swung great horned head to study Ghost before turning back, intent on continuing. Ghost didn't move from the spot, refusing to comply with their sibling's foolishness. Sensing that they were not followed, other turned fully, staring down at them.

Ghost didn't budge. Only one of them was still breathing and if they had to drag their sibling into waters to make them rest so be it. Fortunately it didn't come to that and after a long moment of starring the great vessel relented, joining them by the edge of the pool. Hot springs were never deep and with Hollow Knight's size it took some maneuverings to get comfortable. Ghost watched them move around as they tried to settle in shallow waters, not missing flinches as injuries were disturbed. Laying back with their head resting on the stone edge and legs folded to the side Hollow Knight was sufficiently submerged to rest. Ignoring unhappy stare of their sibling Ghost hovered closer, tendril playing with water idly. There was of course no feeling of high temperature or wetness, but it gave them something to do while their sibling slept. Someone had to stay on guard and it wasn't like Ghost had need for rest.

Water sloshed, disturbed as Hollow Knight shifted to face them, head raised weakly. Not for the first time Ghost felt concern for their sibling. Whatever strength Hollow Knight managed to gather was fast to evaporate. Perhaps that was the reason their sibling was so determinated to move, feeling that if they were to slow down they won't get up again. But what was so urgent that had them leaving the Void weak as they were? The Light was gone, there was no enemy to fight. So why?

A faint nod was all the answer Ghost received.

So it was because of them? Had their sibling went after them to make sure they'd return? If so they shouldn't worry. Ghost knew they had no place amongst bugs anymore; with shell lost there were no hiding what they were. It would be a bleak, numb existence as they were now. But if Hollow Knight wished to accompany them on this one last adventure, they welcomed it.

Their sibling shock head grogely, arm reaching tiredly for their chest. Ghost watched with interest as long fingers sunk inside black carapace, surface distorting. What it was that they wished to show?

Two gleaming pale pieces were gently placed on the ground. Ghost stared at remnants of their mask, wondering why their sibling had taken them. It was broken and dead thing now.

Shaking head, Hollow Knight delicately pushed two parts together, leveling Ghost with a long stare. Ghost studied shattered mask, thoughtful. What Hollow Knight meant by this? Piece it together. But how? It was a living part of them, not a simple object to mend together like soul vessel or enchanted mask. Once their mask broke, only undoing the time could make it whole. It was the only way.

Their sibling seamed to disagree. Claws clicking insistent pattern against mask's pale surface, they turned gaze to the passage leading farther into Deepnest. Ghost followed it, wondering what could possible help them in there. It was then when the clicking sound made sense. Locking eyes with Hollow Knight, Ghost patted tendril against their face. Did their sibling thought that Mask Maker will be able to do something about their state?

Great vessel nodded in confirmation, plucking shards off the ground to absorb them back for safekeeping. Tough they moved to rise Ghost was quick to push other back into water, tendrils wrapping against wrist and torso to hold them in place. Hollow Knight went tense and Ghost thought they will resist, but after a moment they conceded and went lax. Nodding both in satisfaction and apology, Ghost let go of their sibling and retreated to give them space. It appeared they weren't the only one who had reservations about touch.

Their sibling finally gave in to sleep, chest rising with labored breathing. Ghost watched them, mind occupied. Will mask maker be able to help them? They were skeptic, but if their sibling believed it enough to drag themself out of the Void they should at least give it a try. Once Hollow Knight will regain strength they will see if something could be done.

Ghost wasn't one to fool themself with flimsy hopes, but they never gave up against odds either.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Track thru the weavers territory was a long one. Finding routs that Hollow Knight could use took time and without map Ghost had to be very careful not to lead them off the right direction. Local beasts too were of some nuisance; while their numbers had dwindled those that remained were not welcoming to intruders. As loath as Ghost was of their numb lifeless state, they had to admit it was an advantage in fights as their body was nothing cohesive to strike and bite at. They, however, found it so very easy to hurt the living creatures, naked Void sapping soul greedily. Even stalking devout blocking their way had fallen an easy prey.

Eventually Ghost found the needed tunnel. Twisted cave system leading them higher and higher, to the edges of the Nest, to collapsed gateway of never finished tramway. Ghost hovered by the entrance to the lair, waiting for Hollow Knight to climb over. Rambling voice from within and the clatter of tools filled them with a nervous energy. Whatever happens next will affect them greatly, weather another chance or a final sign that their time was over.

Their sibling finally joined in, eying the narrow entrance with titled head. It took them a moment to realize what was the problem: the only entrance Ghost knew of was a narrow shaft and their sibling will likely get stuck if they were to go thru it. Not that Hollow Knight was about to let it stop them. Ghost watched with growing amusement as their giant of a sibling crawled inside. At times like this being small was an advantage. Diving after other vessel in case that they will actually get stuck and need help Ghost followed close behind. Slow and cumbersome as it was they managed to worm in, big horns scraping the edges of entrance.

As usually Mask Maker was unaware of the guests, too absorbed in their own work. It changed once Hollow Knight stalked over, shadow falling over desk surface and masks in progress.

"I see visitors. Seeking the services of such as I?" Mask turned ever so slightly in Ghost direction, they never stopped in their work. "It had lost the face it was born into. No longer bound, no longer concealed. It knows truth now." They trailed off into muttering, momentary focused on tasks. "It had been warned of the heavy burden that the mantle of king will be. Yet it persisted. Now the stasis is over, no ruler claims this lands. A sad fate Wyrm had carved with his very claws. Even Pale Child, his own blood, wishes not to inherit what belongs to her by birthright."

Ghost could understand Hornet's distaste. She knew too much of the hidden, ugly secrets to wish any of King's legacy. But they also knew of her desire to protect her home. How she'd go about it was her own choice.

Hollow Knight interrupted odd bug's rambling; carefully depositing pieces of pale mask on the surface of the table. Stilling their work Mask Maker picked them up for inspection, long thin fingers handling fragile remains with practiced delicacy.

"Is this what had you looking for my aid? To mend what had been broken. Not easy task. A finely crafted work, this face. Of Wyrm's design." Done with examination, they inclined head to look at Ghost properly as if studying them. After a long moment of silence they seamed to come to decision.

"It shall need a new face. This one is wrong. A delicate and hard work it will be, to match the hand of the creator. But skill I poses and familiar with Wyrm's craftsmanship. A gift it shall be from me, deserving you of kindness." With a dismissive wave Mask Maker straightened, setting his current works aside with care, body twisting around to pick the tools and materials. "Now leave me to my duties. A fine craft demands out most focus. Stay here if you must, but do not interrupt my work."

Nodding in gratitude Ghost darted into the far away corner. Hollow Knight was soon to join them, but not before bowing to the Mask Maker. Their sibling set close, tucking long legs close to chest and resting chin on a knee. Hunched shoulders betrayed how tired other was from the journey, but before they fell asleep there was something Ghost wanted to do. A light poke of a tendril in their side got their sibling attention, face titled to glance at them sideways.

Ghost bowed head in thanks. They had no actual words to speak, but this meant a lot for them. Hollow Knight didn't respond. They didn't have to. They leaned ever so slightly closer, Ghost meting them half way, timidly nestling against their side. Like this they waited, Ghost carefully supporting slumbering form of their kin.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

How much time has passed, Ghost had no way to tell. Lulled by the monotone sounds and unintelegible muttering, they had been distracted by their own drifting thoughts. But as they raised eyes up Mask Maker was looking at them with the air of expectancy. "It is done. A face for you"  
Their voice awoke Hollow Knight, great horned head snapping up at attention. With only a second to gather bearing they had risen, striding over to inspect the result. Mask Maker gave a chittering laugh. "Doubting my skills, are you not? Should know better. My task is a gift most precious. It's made with care."

Ghost floated over, curious and eager. Masked face turned to them. "Your kin was wise to seek my aid. It knows well of my finesse in such important craft." As if sensing Ghost's confusion, they elaborated. "Long ago the Wyrm required my services. A hasty decision had a terrible affect on this one. Was forced it to grew and change too fast, too much. A shell gave in under duress. Was needed I to mend the damage to it's mask, before what was behind it could escape. The Wyrm was fearful of what shall happen if the harness was to brake."

Shaking head as if to dispel the thought, Mask Maker cradled something gleaming in their palms." But that old story is a thing of past. Now, let us give you this most precious gift." Their voice grew soft. "There is no better payment for my labor then to behold first look upon new face."

Ghost darted away from long arms reaching for them, instincts crying to be wary of the danger.

Startled, Mask Maker paused, unsure how to proceed. Soft tapping sound drawn Ghost attention to their sibling. Hollow Knight drummed claws against their own mask to make a point, nodding at the bug.

So be it. Fighting to stay still, Ghost closed eyes as long fingers inched closer to their face. They felt a dull pressure of something solid against their face. 

A moment later they drawn their first breath, anew.

The world went blank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh boy, this took long to make. And yes, still not M. Sue me, I love me some dang plot XD
> 
> Anyway, if you guys feels like poking me or just to talk shop feel free to go to my tumblr. I don't mind any, it's a very quiet and lonely fandom X'D
> 
> https://grinning-shadow.tumblr.com


End file.
